Love Like This
by AishiteruAzn
Summary: Amu is just your average kind of girl, until one day her childhood friend, Ikuto, comes back for her and gives her the most shocking news that will change her life. He's her fiancé. What's in store for the both of them? Will they stay together? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA CHARACTERS (:**

**[ C **H** A **P** T **E** R **O** N **E **]**

Amu merely fainted at the sight of the last box of jelly donuts. _Ah, lucky_ She thought, smiling. As the box was almost at her reach, she suddenly saw another hand trying to grab it.

"Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing? That's mine!"

The boy smirked. "Excuse me, but I don't see your name on it."

"Oh, so you're blind? I said, THAT'S MY DONUT!"

He gave a short laugh. "That's your donut?"

"…Uh, yeah. Here I'll show you, give me the box."

He then handed the box to her and waited. "Wait, you're not going to-"

"SUCKER!" The pinkette yelled, sticking out her tongue.

"Why that little…COME BACK HERE!"

"No, I don't wanna!"

After a couple minutes of running, she managed to escape and headed to the check out line.

…She suddenly spotted the raven-haired near the exit, pacing back and forth.

_CRAP! Why is he still here?_

She quickly turned around and walked the opposite direction, hoping he didn't see her.

"Hey!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hm?"

"You scared the heck outta me!"

"Why?" He laughed.

She gave a quick sigh of relief knowing that it was only her best friend, Tadase.

"Come here." She whispered while signaling her friend to stay quiet.

"Why? …Amu, what did you do?"

"SSSSHHH! _He_ might hear us!"

"Who might hear us?"

"…."

"AMU!"

"Ah? What?"

"What exactly did you do?"

"N-nothing, I'll explain later. Hey, can you hand me some of apples?" Amu pointed.

"Uh, Somehow I have a feeling I shouldn't."

"Tch. Fine, I'll go grab some myself." She made a face.

"Wait, what are you planning on doing with that apple?"

"Just watch." She giggled.

She threw the apple without hesitation and hoped it aimed his head.

**PLOP.**

"OW! Friggin…what the heck?" The boy scratched his head.

"WHOO, 10 points for Amu!"

As the boy was about to pick up the apple that just hit his head, he saw a pink haired girl heading towards the check out line.

"Heh, heh. Gotcha!"

This made him full of anger. The boy with a huffed face quickly stomped on the floor and made his way through the aisle.

"…Uh no, this isn't good. I'll see you later, Tadase-kun. Ja!"

Tadase bent his head to the side and scratched his head. "J-Ja ne...?"

Amu dashed as fast as she could, hoping he wasn't following her. When she reached her house, she sighed of relief and went straight to take a bath. In the end, she didn't get her precious donuts.

"Ah, this day is the worst day ever." She sighed, while sinking back in her milk bubble bath.

While trying to relax, she could hear her mother's voice from downstairs, but it was mumbled.

"Hm, I wonder what she's saying." She thought to herself.

Fifteen minutes has passed and she finally felt relaxed causing her to drift asleep.

"Amu?… A-Amu."

"Mm…?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

"Amu."

"Your voice is so soothing…Zzz."

"Well, I'm flattered."

She heard laughter.

"Yo, Amu. Wake the heck up!"

"Wait. That voice, it seems familiar. I've heard it somewhere, but I'm not sure where."

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

"Uh, I'm too scared to…"

At that moment, she slowly regained her conscious and glanced a peek.

"Yo." The boy smirked.

"…"

_Silence._

"Oh. By the way, I really like the way you decorated your bathroom. Very, how do you say it. Amu-styled?"

"….."

"Wow, are you seriously just going to keep staring at me. I mean, I know I'm good looking, but come on. Talk. Smile. Do something!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! G-Get out. Get out. GET OUT!"

"Hmph. Fine. You weren't much to look at anyways." He winked.

"WHAT?"

The boy scoffed, then smiled. "Heh. You heard me."

Amu's eyes started to bulge up and her eyes gave the prescience of wanting to claw out the boy's face.

"Grr, why you-"

Before she could get out of her tub to attack him, she realized that she was still naked underneath all of the bubbles.

"Take that, pervert!" She said, while grasping onto her rubber ducky and aiming at his face.

**Dodge.**

"Hey, watch it. You could have hit my beautiful face."

Since her original plan didn't work, she came up with another idea.

"YOSH!" She screamed.

"Hm?"

Amu once again held her rubber ducky, but this time she filled it with water and squirted him with it, causing him to have a warm wet surprise.

"WHAT THE… AMU!" He yelled running out of her bathroom.

She crossed her arms. "Serves that pervert right. Hn."

Amu was finally finished and dressed. She wore her pink strawberry pajamas that she adored so much, with her towel still wrapped around her hair. As shuffling down the stairs, she saw _him_ again.

"Amu! What did you do to poor Ikuto?" Her mother asked while shaking her head.

"I didn't do anything. Besides, What is _that_ even doing here in the first place?"

"Well, Amu. _That_ is your old childhood friend and soon to be husband, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, not to mention he's a top national violinist."

"Ah. Ah. I see… WAIT, WHAT?"

**xXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

**Please tell me what you think of this new story.**

**Reviews? clickclickclick.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[** **C **H **A **P **T** E **R** T **W **O **]**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. My heartbeat. I don't remember the last time its ever thumped as hard like this before. What is it telling me? Who is that guy? …_

_**xXxxXxxXxxXxx**_

"E-Excuse me?"

"Here you go, Ikuto-kun. On behalf of my daughter, I apologize." Her mother bowed, handing him a towel.

He smiled. "It's quite alright, Oka-san. I'm sure Amu didn't mean it."

"Eh? …O-Oka-san? Hey, pretty boy. She's not _your_ mother, and will never be your mother." She said with a sullen face.

"Tch." He stuck out his tongue.

"Amu, don't be like that. Apologize quickly." Her mother scolded her.

Amu was always obedient, so she did as she was told. She rolled her eyes while bowing down, making sure that her mother did not see her eyes. She knew if her mother caught her, she would be in a big heap of trouble.

She sighed. "I'm…sorry, Tsukiyomi-kun. Very, very sorry."

"Hn. Apology accepted." The boy said, crossing his arms.

The mother smiled. "There we go. Now we're all happy."

"Not exactly…" Amu mumbled.

"Hm. What was that, Amu?" Ikuto glared at her.

"A-Ah. Nothing. Nothing at all. All happy… yay." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I'll leave you love birds alone. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Her mother giggled.

"Mm." Amu nodded.

"So…" The boy stared at her.

"…"

"How was your day?" He smiled.

"Good… Yours?" She finally replied.

"Same."

Amu made a face. "Look. I have no idea who you are. My mother told me that you're my childhood friend, but I seriously don't remember you. And now she's telling me that you're my fiancé? Sorry. I can't marry someone that I don't even know."

Ikuto looked away and began looking around the house.

"…Your house looks really comfortable. I could really get use to this." He changed the subject.

"Tsukiyomi-kun-"

"Call me Ikuto." He interrupted.

"Mm. Ikuto-kun..."

He looked back at her. "Hm?"

"W-Why me?" She stuttered.

"What do you mean?"

Amu bit her lip. "Um. There's so much I want to ask. Starting off with… Our meeting at the market, did you already know that it was me? I mean, that I was your fiancé?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I didn't have a clue until I reached your house and your mother told me."

"But…"

Ikuto reached out to pet Amu's head.

"It's fate."

Her eyes widened as her face turned red. "Pft. Fate? It was just a coincidence."

"Che. Think whatever you want. I think its fate." He smirked.

She was left speechless.

"W-Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Oh goodie. I take the left side of your bed." He smirked, making his way up the stairs.

"L-Left? Ikuto!" She yelled trying to stop him.

"What. Since we're going to be married anyways, we have to learn to sleep in the same bed."

"You can't!"

"And why can't I?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Um…"

"Yeah? I'm waiting."

"…I tend to roll a lot in bed." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I TEND TO ROLL IN BED. THERE, HAPPY?"

Blink.

He laughed so hard that his eyes started to cry.

"Oh no, Amu's going to crush me." He teased.

"Hmph." Amu pouted.

"Heh. I'm just kidding, I don't mind. You can crush me anytime." He winked.

She pointed at him. "Pervert."

"Come on, Amu. Let's sleep together! I won't bite… well, maybe a little."

"I don't wanna and you can't make me. HA!"

"Oh really?" He said trying to get closer.

"H-Hey, what are you-"

Before she could stop him, she was already being carried by the surprisingly strong Ikuto. Her heart jolted faster.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She exclaimed.

"No." The boy said, still pursuing to carry Amu to her bedroom.

They finally reached her room and Ikuto gently set her down to her bed. He quickly made his way to her door and locked it.

_**Slam.**_

"U-Uh, Ikuto-kun. As you know, I'm still not ready for this, and I still have not agreed to marry you… so-"

Ikuto walked slowly to her. "Uh huh…"

"And…"

Before she could finish, Ikuto slowly dropped to Amu's lap and fell fast asleep.

"Ano, Ikuto-kun…?"

**xXxxXxxXxxXx**

**I don't really think I'm proud of this chapter.**

**It seems too… boring? O_o**

**Well, I'll make sure to write the next chapter more interesting.**

**Oh and thank you, supporters. 3**


End file.
